Tomorrow
by Lostlover5
Summary: His own words haunted him in his mind. “I will come back here for you.” He had promised Kate. What would he tell her now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story about what Jack is thinking after Locke blew up the sub and what the consequences of Locke being so stupid are. **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own LOST, and I don't think I do now either. **

**  
**The moon shone brightly above, casting shadows across the beach as Jack leaned against one of the trees as he watched the place where the sub had been. A few pieces of it still floated around the area, while others floated out to the sea. He had been staring at the spot for quite some time now, and the Others had gone for orders from Ben. He was sure they had left someone to watch him though. He didn't care though. It wasn't like he was going to even try to get off the island now.

He still didn't believe it. They had been so close… and now it was gone. He wasn't going home. Juliet wasn't going home. No one was going to be saved, and it was all Locke's fault. And all he had had to say was 'sorry'. Well, he was sorry too. Sorry that Locke could be so stupid.

And then there was Kate. She was most likely the person who had led the whole expedition here, even after he had told her not to. It wouldn't be the first time that she hadn't listened to him. In fact, he wasn't even surprised. He should have known that she would come back for him.

His own words haunted him in his mind. _"I will come back here for you."_ He had promised Kate. What would he tell her now?

"It's getting late Jack." A soft voice said behind him. "We should go back now."

Jack glanced behind him, seeing Juliet. The moon gave her blonde hair a slight glow, and her cheeks were tear-stained. She had been crying. Seeing Jack's concerned face made her look down, avoiding his eyes. She didn't want Jack of all people to know she had been crying.

"Not now…" He said, turning back to the ocean.

Juliet came up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you still out here?"

He hesitated before he answered.

"I just want to think."

Juliet looked up at him. Jack could see that more tears were forming in her eyes, dangerously close to rolling down her cheek.

"I've come to realize that I'm never going home." Juliet said. "None of us are."

Jack just stood there for a minute, letting her words sink in. Even Juliet had lost hope. Jack had been her last chance to get off this island, and he had failed her. If he ever saw Locke again, he was going to kill him. Jack moved his hand over hers, and turned around to her.

"Why do you say that?" He asked. "Isn't there another boat, or…something?"

Juliet shook her head. "I…I should have known that Ben wasn't going to let us go home."

"It was Locke, not Ben."

"No. Ben…he's always behind it. Ben planned this to happen, I know it."

Jack looked at her for a minute, realizing that she was right. Ben was behind it all.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "During the surgery I should have…"

"No. No. Jack, this isn't your fault."

"If I would have gone through with the plan of the surgery, this never would have happened."

"Jack…" Juliet said, looking at him.

Jack turned away from her. He knew that this was somewhat his fault. Juliet was just trying to make him feel better about it.

"Can I see Kate again?"

_**Space**_

Kate sat on the ground of the room in the exact same spot Jack had left her. He was gone. On his way home by now probably. But she didn't want him to. For one thing, even if he did get back, there was a big chance that no one would be able to find the island again. No one had yet, and Jack didn't know the directions to it.

Another thing was that she would go to jail if they did find the island. She would be locked away, while everyone else would go on living their lives. The truth was, she did want anyone to find the island. It had given her a chance to have freedom again. To get away from the real world. People here didn't look at her as a criminal.

'_What am I thinking?' _She thought to herself. _'All I'm thinking about is me.'_

Everyone else that she had known had a home and people that they wanted to go back to. She was only thinking of herself now. It was a good thing if Jack did bring help back. Everyone would be happy.

Except for her.

But that didn't matter. Everyone would forget about her, and she would spend the rest of her life in jail. She sighed. Maybe she was just meant to spend the rest of her life behind bars. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She hated this…that she of all people was the one who had to go to jail.

Suddenly, she heard the door behind her open. She got up quickly, taking a step back. She didn't want one of the others to see her crying. As she looked up to see who it was, she was dumbstruck.

"Jack?" She said, running up to him. She would have hugged him had there hot been handcuffs on her wrists. "What are you doing here?

Jack didn't move, and just looked down at the ground. Kate's expression turned from happiness to concern. Why wouldn't Jack look up?

"Jack…what happened?"

He stood there for another minute before looking up at her for the first time. "Locke blew it up."

Kate stared at him for a moment. "He blew up the…"

"The submarine." Jack said, finishing her sentence. "We were so close to getting home…"

"It's okay Jack." Kate said.

"No, Kate. It's not." He said. "Now…now no one is going to go home."

Kate shook her head. "You shouldn't have trusted them. I…I shouldn't have told you to."

"No." Jack said. "You shouldn't have come back for me Kate. Why didn't you just leave me?"

"I didn't know you were going home…" She said. "I thought that you were just staying there so that we could go free."

"And why would that be such a terrible thing, Kate?" Jack yelled.

Kate was taken aback both by his yelling, and by what he had said. "Jack, are you even listening to yourself? You're out only doctor Jack. Half of us would be dead if you hadn't been there on the day of the crash. Besides that, you give people hope Jack. You…you don't know how much you mean to everyone. What you mean to me. You're the only person that understands me." She said.

"Why don't you just tell Sawyer everything? I'm sure he would understand you." He said coldly.

Kate searched his eyes, hoping to find an answer to why he was acting this way. She saw a faint trace of guilt and hurt in his eyes at the same time. "What are you talking about Jack? Please tell me what happened. What did they tell you about me and Sawyer?"

"I didn't come here to talk about Sawyer." He said. "I came to tell you that sense I can't go "home" home, I might as well go back to the other island. You can come too if you want."

Kate looked down and took a few steps away from him. "O…okay. How are…how are we going to get back over there?"

"Juliet said that she had a boat. Just a raft, but it will probably get us as far as the other island."

"Juliet?" She asked.

"The blonde lady…she wants to come too. See how we live."

"Oh. Her."

"Do you have a problem with Juliet?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No." Kate said. She walked farther away from Jack. She didn't want to be near him right now. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jack walked out without saying goodbye.

Kate sat down. She hated this. Jack blamed her for what had happened, and so she blamed herself now. Tomorrow she would have to find out more about what had happened to Jack. He didn't seem…normal. Maybe it had something to do with Juliet. Whatever it was, she was going to find out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please reveiw!**


	2. The Jungle

**A/N: Not many reviews, but I just want to keep writing this. Hopefully I get more this time. Anyways, this chapter is about the trip back. I know it would be unlikely that Juliet would go to the other island, even with Jack, but it's my story so…**

**Oh. Sorry I made a mistake in my other chapter. I said that they were still on the island with the cages. I don't know what the heck I was thinking. o.O**

**Disclaimer: Lost still isn't mine. It's a shame too, because I have some good ideas for the show…**

**Enjoy the story!**

Jack, Kate, Juliet, Sayid and Locke made their way through the jungle, hoping to get as far away from the others as possible. They had already made it a good distance from the town, and they guessed they would get to their camp in another day or two. They had decided it would be best not to tell everyone what had really happened. They would stick to the story that the others had captured them and had just kept them in the cages. Juliet was just a prisoner they had found there. They were going to completely leave out the part about Locke and the sub, but keep an eye on him from now on.

And uncomfortable silence was looming between the group, and no one wanted to say anything. What was there to say? They all just wanted to get to the camp.

A few hours later, Jack stopped and looked at the sky which was beginning to darken.

"Time to stop and make camp."

They found a clearing near a river, and Sayid, Jack and Locke went to find fire wood, leaving Juliet and Kate alone.

For a while the two sat in silence, both of them finding sudden interest in the ground.

"So." Kate said finally. "Why did you decide to come with us?"

Juliet didn't answer for a while. She had a distant look on her face, and she didn't even look up.

"I didn't like it there."

Kate looked at her, confused. "You left a place with houses and electricity to come to…a beach?"

Juliet smiled sadly and looked up at Kate for the first time. "I didn't agree with a lot of things that were happening. Plus the only thing that kept me there got blown up."

Kate gave her a blank stare. "The…submarine?"

"Now I know I'll never go home." She said. "And I'm still mad at them for making me come here in the first place."

With that they went back into silence. Kate was now sorry that she had been so resentful towards Juliet. Before, she had thought that she was just another Other, but now she thought of her as…well as a real person. Kate felt sorry for her.

_**Space**_

"I still do not feel right about lying to everyone about this." Sayid said as everyone sat around the fire.

"We can't tell them the truth, other wise everyone will be suspicious." Kate explained.

"Suspicious of what?" Jack asked.

Kate stared at the fire, and hesitated answering.

"Suspicious of us being turned into Others."

Juliet looked at her. "Will they suspect that I'm an Other?"

"Most likely, no." Sayid said. "But possibly."

"We suspected Ethan." Jack told her.

"Yeah, but that was because he wasn't on the manifest." Kate said. It was the first words that she had actually said to Jack sense the day before. Jack acted as though she hadn't said anything at all though, and didn't even look at her.

Juliet looked at him, but said nothing about his actions. She hadn't heard what they had fought about back at the town, but she had heard Jack yelling. She didn't like that they weren't talking. It made it a lot more awkward during the walk to the beach.

One by one, all of them fell asleep, until only Jack and Juliet were up. Jack poked lazily at the fire as Juliet glanced at him from across the fire.

"What happened between you and Kate, Jack?"

Jack was surprised by the question, and stopped poking the fire. He thought for a long time about the question. Should he tell Juliet about everything? About Sawyer? About how he felt about Kate? About the kiss?

"Sawyer. Sawyer came between us."

With that he rolled over to go to sleep, leaving Juliet by herself. Today wasn't the day to tell Juliet about Kate and what had happened between them. Of course there probably wouldn't be a good time, but defiantly not now.

_**Space**_

The sun rose above the island, giving light to the clearing that the group was in. Jack's eyes opened slowly, and he saw the blue sky above him. A bird flew overhead, and clouds rolled across the sky. As he stared up, he forgot for a moment what the circumstances were. For a moment he thought he was back at the caves, or the beach.

And then he remembered.

He sat up, looking around the camp. Everyone else was still asleep, and the fire had gone out during the night. Then he noticed something…Kate was missing.

He looked around again. There was no sign of her.

"Kate?" He said, but there was no answer.

He got up slowly.

"Kate?" He said again, a little louder. There was still no answer.

Juliet began to stir. "What's going on Jack?" She asked tiredly. She didn't even open her eyes.

He looked at her. "Kate's gone."

Juliet's eyes opened then, and she sat up, slowly looking around. She looked from Kate's spot up to Jack with no expression on her face.

"Maybe she went for a walk."

With that she rolled over and fell back asleep.

Jack sat back down. Juliet was probably right. He was getting worked up over nothing. Kate was probably just taking a walk, or picking fruit or something.

Kate stared out across the land from her perch of her tree on the edge of a cliff. She had been trying to find some fruit early in the morning before anyone else had gotten up. She had had a hard time sleeping. Too much on her mind. So, she had decided to go before the sun had risen, and had found this place where she decided to watch the sun rise and let her mind wander. She saw their beach not to far away. Only a few miles at the most.

She longed to be back there now. That this all had never happened. Before this…everything was perfect. She was free. Jack and she were friends. No one had died in a while. Of course it couldn't stay that way forever. It never did. Whenever her life got good, something happened that crumbled it all. And worst of all, she had hurt Jack in the process.

She had been awake the night before, listening to Jack and Juliet's talk. She knew it wasn't a good thing to do, but she hadn't been able to fall asleep. Jack's words still echoed in her head. 'Sawyer came between us.' Did he know what had happened between her and Sawyer? But how could he? This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to get close to him. She knew she would hurt him in the end. But Jack was easy to like. It was hard not to become friends with him.

"How's the view?"

Kate jumped at the voice, almost falling out of the tree. She regained her balance, and looked down to see Locke.

"It's…not too bad."

Locke smiled. "Jack's been worried about you. We all were wondering where you were."

"Oh." Kate said, starting to make her way down the tree. "I thought everyone was still asleep…I guess I lost track of time."

Locke nodded as she came down the tree. "It's easy for us to get lost in our own thoughts sometimes."

Kate nodded, not really listening or caring about what he said. "Let's just get back."

They started on their way back to the groups clearing quickly. Kate wanted to get back to camp, but the main reason she was going so quickly was that she didn't like being alone with Locke. His actions lately had changed her opinion about him completely. She used to think he was smart, and had good judgment. Now she wasn't so sure.

They got back to camp quickly to see the others sitting around in a circle by the fire pit. As they entered the clearing, everyone else looked up. Jack looked away after a few seconds though, getting up.

"We should get going. We've wasted enough time already." He said.

Everyone started heading towards their beach. Kate stood there staring at the ground, letting Jack's word sink in. He had blamed this on her too.

"Hey." Juliet said, approaching Kate. Jack, Locke and Sayid were already walking swiftly through the jungle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kate said. "Let's just…get going."

With that she started walking, Juliet not far behind her. She just wanted to get back to camp, and not be stuck in the jungle with all of them. Especially Jack.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of pointless, but I swear the next chapter will be better. I thought it would be weird not to have what happened in the jungle. Anyways, the next chapter is about when they get back to camp. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapters. So this chapter is about what happens when they all return to the beach, and what people think of Juliet.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Lost or any of its characters, but I would like to because it is one awesome show! I might have stolen some lines from the episode "Left Behind" too. I don't know…**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Kate stared ahead as they approached the beach. They were within a few yards of it now, and Kate's pace was beginning to slow. She suddenly dreaded going back. Juliet was now walking beside her, not leaving her behind. Kate appreciated it, although she felt lie being alone.

As they came onto the beach, some people began to notice them, and soon almost everyone was gathered to greet them back. They kept asking "What happened?" And "Who's that lady?"

Jack quieted everyone down, and began to tell the story. The fake story. Kate stood there, looking around at everyone else in the circle that had formed. As she looked, she met Sawyer's eyes for a moment. He smiled softly at her, but she turned away. She didn't want to deal with him now.

"Has anything happened while we were gone? Anything?" Jack asked everyone.

For a moment, people just looked at the sand silently. Then Sun spoke up. "Two people, Nikki and Paulo, died yesterday. We do not know how, but they both died at about the same time. We buried them."

Kate looked up, her jaw dropping slightly. She had known the couple just a little, and yet she was filled with sadness. So much for no one dieing lately.

Jack stared at her, and then nodded slowly. "We'll talk about that later."

With that, people gave their last welcomes, and the group broke up going in different directions. Kate went to sit on the beach. She needed time to think.

"This will be your tent." Jack said to Juliet, smiling. "It's nothing like a house, but…"

"Its fine, Jack." She said. "I'm glad I'm here."

"Yeah." Jack said. "I am too. I…uh…I have to go talk to someone about Paulo and Nikki. I'll…see you later."

With that, Jack walked off to talk to someone about what had happened. Juliet smiled. She would like it here.

"Well, well, well. Look whose back. How are ya' Freckles?"

"Not now Sawyer."

"So, who's the new lady? Juliet? Wasn't she an Other?"

Kate's heart skipped a beat. They had completely forgotten that Sawyer had seen her.

"Sawyer, please don't tell anyone. We don't want anyone to be suspicious of her."

"Do you know what she did to me Freckles? She took one of those electrical tazzers, and got me with one of 'em. And now, you just want me to forget about it?"

"Please."

"Why are you all the sudden trying to protect one of them?" Sawyer asked.

"She's…" Kate stopped herself. Why was she trying to protect one of them?

"Ah. Here comes Romeo and Juliet now. I'll ask 'em about it."

Kate looked where Sawyer was looking, and saw Jack and Juliet walking down the beach. "Sawyer, please. Just keep quiet about this. We don't want people to…"

"To what?" Sawyer asked. "Think she's an Other. Well there's a crazy thought."

With that, he walked towards them. Kate got up and followed quickly after him. This wasn't going to end well.

"Hey Doc." Sawyer said "Why'd you bring _her_ back with you?"

"What are you talking about Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"Her. Juliet. She's one of them, isn't she?"

Jack stared at Sawyer, and then looked at Kate.

"He was there too, Jack. In the cages." Kate said. "He remembers."

Jack shook his head. "Don't tell anyone then."

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you? I mean…what's in it for me?" Sawyer asked.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" Jack and Kate said at the same time. They were used to this from Sawyer by now.

"Do any of you know how to play ping pong?" Sawyer asked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Don't ask questions Freckles. Just answer it."

"No." Kate said.

"No." Jack said.

"I…used to a while ago." Juliet said softly.

"When?" Jack asked.

"A long, long time ago. When I was like…fifteen."

"Perfect." Sawyer said. "See, I need ping pong lessons."

Kate gave Sawyer a strange look. "Ping pong? Sense when do you like ping pong?"

"Sense Lardo challenged me to a match." Sawyer said. He then looked at Juliet. "If you can teach me until I beat him, I won't tell."

"Fine." Juliet said.

Sawyer stuck out his hand, and Juliet shook it.

"See you tomorrow then." With that, Sawyer walked off.

"You aren't seriously going to give Sawyer ping pong lessons, are you?" Kate asked Juliet.

"As long as he won't tell anyone about me, I guess so."

Kate shook her head, smiling. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

_**Space**_

The next day, Sawyer and Juliet were at the ping pong table, playing a game.

"I can see why you need lessons." Juliet said as a ping pong ball flew past Sawyer.

"Lucky shot."

Juliet smiled. "First of all, you're not watching the ball. You're watching me."

"Sorry 'bout that." Sawyer said, smiling too. "I can't help it."

Juliet shook her head. "Another thing is, you're reflexes are bad."

"Now you're just being mean." Sawyer said, and hit the ball at her.

_**Space**_

"So, they just let you go after you did the surgery?" Hurley asked.

"Yup." Jack said.

"It really doesn't seem like what they would do."

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, we didn't know if you guys were even alive for a while there." Charlie said.

They all sat around one of the fires on the beach, talking. Almost the whole time everyone had been asking Jack questions about what had happened, and it was getting harder to cover up the true story.

"Ben needed the surgery. He said he would let us come back here if I did." Jack lied.

Juliet sat there as the conversation went on. She didn't want to hear any of this. If anyone, besides Sawyer, found out they were lying…well they would probably hate her and Jack for lying.

She had met a lot of people already just that day. She never really realized how many people had survived the crash. It seemed much more then forty eight, with everyone always doing something, and hardly anyone just sitting down and taking the time to sit and think.

She suddenly saw a figure away from everybody else, a ways down the beach. She immediately knew who it was, even though they were far away. She got up to get going.

"Where're you going?" Jack asked.

"On a walk."

Jack nodded, and Juliet started walking towards the figure slowly. She didn't want them to be surprised by her, or for her to interrupt their thoughts.

"Hey." Juliet said, coming up behind them.

"…Hey" Kate said, not rising her gaze from the ocean.

"I…I wanted to see if everything was going okay with you and Jack."

Kate looked up at her, but didn't reply for a minute.

"Not really." Kate said eventually, and then looked at the sand.

Juliet sat down next to her. "He doesn't really blame you. He was just mad." She explained.

"Yea, mad at me because I came back for him."

Juliet looked at Kate. "He's not mad about that."

"How would you know?" Kate snapped. "You don't know him."

"You don't either."

"I know all about him, Kate." Juliet said. "We had files on each one of you."

Kate's eyes tuned from anger to worry when Juliet said that. "And you read…mine too?"

Juliet sighed. "I won't tell anyone about what you did…although I don't know why you keep it a secret. They have a right to know."

"Just like they have a right to know that you're an Other?" Kate asked.

"Why do you dislike me so much, Kate? I've tied being nice to you, but you're nothing but mean to me…"

"Maybe it's because you're one of _them_. You've killed us, kidnapped us and…"

"That wasn't me!" Juliet said. "Ben did all of that. You don't even know what happened to me trying to save you. I killed one of my own people, and I got marked for it."

"Marked?"

"It's like being banished, but worse." Juliet said.

Kate looked at her with surprise. "And you do this to your own people?"

Juliet looked down, not wanting to meet Kate's eyes. "Now you know why I didn't want to stay."

_**Space**_

"Jack…Jack!"

Jack woke up with a jolt, sitting straight upwards. He looked around his tent, to see Kate kneeling beside him.

"Hey…" She said, smiling slightly.

Jack looked at her. "Is there a reason you're in my tent?"

Kate's smile faded. "Yeah." She said. "It's Locke…he's gone Jack."

_**Space**_

Jack, Kate, Juliet, Sawyer and Sayid stood around the fire. It was still night with a few hours until sunrise, and they were discussing what to do next.

"Some of us will have to go and look for him." Sayid said. "But at least one of us will have to stay behind in case something happens."

No body spoke up.

"Are we going to have to draw straws?" Sawyer asked.

"That didn't work so well last time." Kate said, glancing at Jack. She still remembered the day with the dynamite.

"Why don't we just leave Lardo in charge then?" Sawyer asked.

"No. One of us has to stay behind." Kate said.

"Why don't you then Freckles?"

"No. No way. Not again." Kate said.

"Maybe you should Kate…" Sayid said.

"No! I'm not going to be left behind!"

"I think Kate should come with us." Juliet spoke up.

Everyone grew silent.

"Fine." Sayid said after a minute or two. "I will stay behind."

"We'll leave tomorrow then."

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. If not, please give me suggestions for the next few.**

**Review review review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter. Uh…I hope you lie this chapter too. It's about the trip to find Locke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. Surprising, I know.**

"I think that we should go this way." Kate said.

"You think, or you know?" Sawyer asked.

"This looks like a trail too though." Juliet said, pointing at a trail in the grass going in the opposite direction.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go this way." Sawyer said. "What do you think doc?"

Jack looked at the two directions. They had only been in the jungle for about half an hour, and already they had lost the trail. They had been debating on which way to go for the past ten minutes, and still couldn't decide on what way to go. By now, Jack was getting pretty sick of just standing here.

"Well…I would say Kate's way. It's more logical that he was heading into the island, and not back towards the beach." Jack explained.

"Yes, but this trail is newer." Juliet said.

"It could have been a boar or maybe a polar bear. But I doubt it was Locke." Jack said.

"Jack. I really think that he went this way…"

"And I really think he went this way." Kate said.

"Well then Freckles, you can go on your little trail, and the rest of us will go this way." Sawyer said.

"She's not going alone." Juliet said. "It's too dangerous with the smoke thing and the polar bear…"

"I'll go with her." Jack said.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Jack simply started on the trail.

"I guess that's settled then."

_**Space**_

"So Sawyer, why did you pick to come with me rather then go on the other trail with Kate?" Juliet asked as they walked along the trail. The sun was falling from the sky, and light was fading. In about two hours, it would be night.

"'Cause I thought it was the right trail." Sawyer stated.

Juliet stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Sawyer asked, stopping also.

"I can't believe it." Juliet said.

"Believe what?"

"Believe that you, Sawyer, would actually do something that nice for Jack. It didn't seem like you were friends."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"You let him go with her so they would be friends again." Juliet said.

"Oh, yeah right." Sawyer laughed.

"Whatever you say Sawyer." Juliet said, and began walking again.

Kate walked on, Jack not to far behind her. So far they hadn't even said one word to each other, and she was beginning to feel awkward. She wondered why Jack had even come with her this way. He hadn't spoken to her in the last few days they had been at the beach, so why would he all of the sudden agree with her on this.

"Why…uh…why do you think Locke left?" She asked eventually. She couldn't stand the silence any more.

Jack shrugged. "Who knows? Locke is unpredictable."

"…What if he went back to the others?"

Jack caught up with her then, and walked beside her. "Why would he do that?"

"Why would he blow up the submarine?"

"Good point." He said.

A silence fell between them then, but Kate noticed it was not as awkward as it had been before. Maybe things were starting to get better between them already.

"Look Kate…I…" Jack stopped walking, and looked at her. He sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you back at the Other's camp. I was…"

"It's fine Jack." Kate said, smiling slightly at him.

Jack nodded slightly, and stood there for a moment before he walked on. They walked along the trail, looking for any sign of Locke. There was nothing. Not even footprints on the ground.

As they came to a clearing, Jack suddenly stopped. Kate stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

Jack put his hand up to silence her. "Listen."

Kate strained her ears to hear anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't hear anything."

"You don't hear it? That…low rumbling sound?"

Kate listened again.

"No, I don't." She said. "Are you sure you hear something?"

"Yes. It's like…"

Suddenly there was a roar from what seemed to be very far away in the woods.

Kate's eyes got wide and Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her along the trail.

"Run!"

"I'm bored." Sawyer said as he and Juliet stood near a stream. The trail had ended at a boars den, and they had gone to try and find Jack and Kate. So far, there had been no sign of them.

"I'm sorry that I'm so boring."

"You know what I mean. This whole trip was a waste of time." He said. "Freckles and the Doc probably already found Mr. Clean."

"Why do you use those nicknames all the time?"

Sawyer smiled. "I don't know. It's fun."

"Not a lot of people like their nicknames Sawyer."

"So?"

Juliet shook her head, smiling. Suddenly, they heard the roar of the smoke monster somewhere not to far away. Juliet's smiled faded, and Sawyer looked around. There weren't any other noises.

"I think it left." Sawyer said.

Juliet nodded.

"Let's keep looking for Jack and Kate."

Kate and Jack ran through the jungle, dodging fallen trees and rocks. The sun was low in the sky, and there was barely any light left.

"In here!" Jack said, pulling Kate into one of the vine trees. Kate gave a yelp of surprise, and Jack put his hand over her mouth. Both of their eyes searched for the monster, hoping they wouldn't see it.

Jack's hand moved away from her mouth.

"Where is it?" Kate whispered. "It's too dark to see anything."

"I don't know." Jack said. He then looked down at his hand. "You're bleeding."

Kate's hand went up to her cheek, and pain shot through her face. As she took her hand away, there was blood on it.

"Shoot."

Jack reached into his bag, and pulled out a cloth and a bottle.

"Jack its fine. It's just a scrape."

Jack turned her head to see how big the "scrape" was.

"It's a pretty deep cut." He said, and began to dab at it with the cloth.

Kate winced in pain, and pushed his hand away. "It's nothing Jack. Besides, we should be worrying about the monster, not this cut."

"We don't even know if the monster is here, Kate." Jack said, and dabbed the cut again.

"It stings." Kate said.

"I know."

"So when do you think we can go back to camp?" She asked.

"I think that we might have to stay here all night. Until we can see if the monster is out there at least."

"All night?" She said.

"Or we risk it with the monster." Jack said.

Kate nodded slightly. She didn't know about this. There was hardly any room for the two of them to sit down. 'I guess it is better then being eaten by a smoke monster.' She thought.

_**Space**_

Kate woke up as the sunlight shone through the trees overhead. Her head was on Jack's shoulder, and she could still feel a dull pain in her cheek. At first she didn't know where she was, or what she was doing there, but then she remembered. She moved her head off of Jack's shoulder, causing him to wake up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"How's your cheek?"

"Better then yesterday." Kate said, bringing her hand up to feel where the cut was. The cut itself was healed over, but the area around it was still very sore.

Jack began to stand up, and Kate could tell he was sore from sleeping sitting down. Kate got up too, her muscles acing as she did.

"We should probably just go back to camp instead of looking for Locke." Jack said. "Everyone is probably wondering what happened."

Kate nodded.

"Do you think Sawyer and Juliet are okay?" She asked.

"I think they made it back."

With that, they started on their way back to the beach. They didn't talk, but they walked next to each other instead of one behind the other. Kate smiled. Everything finally seemed like it was back to normal.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Yeah…anyways.**

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry to say this, but this story is over. Something happened in my life, and so I could not finish this story, and I will not be writing another story for a while. I'm sorry. Really I am. I might finish this story, but it won't be a long time from now, and that might be a bit pointless. Again, I am soooooo sorry. **

**Please don't lose your faith in me. **

**Lostlover5**


End file.
